


a sort of walking miracle, my skin

by weatheredlaw



Category: Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Indestructible Hulk (Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dildos, F/M, Fingerfucking, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't part of the paperwork," Banner manages to note while her tongue is shoved down his throat and her fingers are tearing the buttons open on his jeans. He's grinning, the kind of senseless, awful grin that should send her running. </p><p>Maria Hill doesn't run away from anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sort of walking miracle, my skin

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just saying you should read "indestructable hulk #1" because it's GOOD. also two fics in two days whoa SOMEONE is procrastinating enjoy the porn, folks

She is not going to admit to being terrified.

She is not going to admit to being scared to death of him.

She is not.

She is not.

_She is not._

 

 

 

"This isn't part of the paperwork," Banner manages to note while her tongue is shoved down his throat and her fingers are tearing the buttons open on his jeans. He's grinning, the kind of senseless, awful grin that should send her running. 

Maria Hill doesn't run away from anything.

She doesn't run away when he goes down on her, when he fucks her open with three fingers and leaves his cock untouched for almost half an hour while she comes and comes and comes every time he crooks his fingers in just the right spot. She's panting, begging, pleading because she wants him in her and she isn't above asking crudely for what she wants.

"Fuck me already, Jesus _Christ._ " 

"That's a first."

Maria groans. She groans and it fades into something lower, more gutteral when he finally pushes into her. 

_We live in an anxious world_ , he'd said to her. She holds his lazy face in her hands, thumbs over his swollen lips and kisses him, sucks his tongue into her mouth and he groans, rhythm faltering as he moves, as he gets closer. She comes again, wants to ask, _Are you anxious now? Do I scare you? Do I make you nervous, doctor?_

"You make me very nervous, Director Hill."

She doesn't even come this time. Her body jerks with the feel of him, clenches down and he groans through his climax, drops his head on her shoulder and _breathes._

 

 

 

Her fingers itch to touch him all the time.

 

 

 

"Stark thinks he can beat you." She says this over coffee. She says this not to set him off. Not to make him angry. Maybe he thinks that. He doesn't even flinch. 

Later, he asks her if she'll fuck him. He asks her sweetly. He asks her like she might say no.

"Hang on." She leaves him on her bed, comes back with the only toy she owns, a pale, cream colored dildo with dark straps. He sighs. Elated, maybe. Relieved, definitely. She wonders if he would let her gag him. She'd like to see that. 

She is fucking him in earnest when she remembers how long it's been. How many months. Almost a year. She feels the soft plastic rubbing against her clit and it sets her off, coming before she's finished. He chuckles, groans, doesn't speak. She is holding him down, pressing his face into the pillow, gripping the short hair at the back of his neck. She leans down and bites his shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but it'll bruise. She supposes he'll like that.

He gasps her name and jerks himself off, coming all over her sheets and his hand. She presses two fingers at her clit and comes with him because she _knows_ he likes that. 

He sleeps in his own wet spot like a gentlemen and in the morning he makes her breakfast. The sentiment of it all is enough to make her blush.

But she doesn't.

 

 

 

Maria is going to lose herself in this. 

She is going to lose herself in the way it feels when she lifts him out of the rubble and takes him to her bed. She is going to lose herself in the way he ripples, becomes larger than life and beautiful before her eyes. She's always thought the Hulk was something to be admired, even if only silently. She appreciates the Hulk. Loves, even.

This she will never say.

She suspects Banner may know already.

She suspects Banner may feel the same way.

 

 

 

She will never be used to the way he moves. Even when she knows where he is, he manages to surprise her. He opens her shower door and she stumbles, drops her shampoo. The cap breaks and purple soap starts spilling down the drain. Banner lifts it up.

"May I?"

Maria nods.

His hands in her scalp feel better than they should and she leans into the touch. Soap trickles down her neck. His cock his hard on her belly.

"Sorry," he murmurs. "Sorry, I--"

Is it her idea? She's mentioned it before, drunk on sex and adoration, that she wanted him in her ass. God save her. Something needs to be done. She presses herself to the wall and Bruce knows, knows exactly what she wants. Soap-slick fingers toy with her ass, press tentatively in. She will ache when it's over no matter what, but she won't leave this shower until she needs to be carried out. 

The fat, wet head of his cock presses against her entrance as he works her, stretches her, two fingers and then three, splitting and closing, splitting and closing. Maria loses herself. She has already lost herself. _You're hired, you're hired, you're hired._

Banner turns her around and hikes her leg around his waist, slips his cock in around her fingers. It wasn't enough, of course it wasn't but he's slick and she's slick and he slides in burning and stetching until it doesn't, then does, then doesn't. _Please,_ she begs, maybe to herself and maybe outloud. 

"You think I don't know?" he pants. "You think I've just been buying it? You think that just because you beg and just because you _let_ me fuck you I'll think I'm in control?"

" _Fuck_ \--"

"Come on, Hill. _Come on_ , don't play me. Don't play me like that, you _know_ better. You know what it's about for me. I wish you'd scream. You never scream. You never play fair. I told you. Anxiety, director. Come on, eyes on me, Maria. _Eyes_." She snaps her gaze at him and he shoves in hard. She won't scream. He won't make her. "You play a good game, but you cheat. You learned all your tricks from Nick Fury, but look who's in charge. Not Tony. Not Nick. _You._ You feel so good," he breathes. "I want you to scream. Just this once. Won't you?"

"Think you can make me?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You'd think I wouldn't want it, years of people screaming. Sort of comforting, in its own way."

"Fuck you, Banner."

"Ah, we did that already. Tomorrow, maybe. I enjoyed that."

She doesn't scream. She doesn't. He does, though. His cock in her ass and he's the one who screams, coming and bracing himself against the wall. 

She still needs to be carried, but no matter.

"I never scream," she says quietly, teeth on his ear as she rolls a condom over his cock, soft now, too sensitive. He groans. He hates her. She knows he does. Maria slides onto him, her cunt wet and slick and dripping and it doesn't take long. He screams again, sobs as she clenches around him, as he gets hard and fills the condom. 

In the morning, he sleeps past ten.

 

 

 

She will not give him the speech.

He already knows.

She will terminate his contract whenever she wants.

Except.

She won't.

Banner's a genius. He makes good sense. She doesn't need to fuck him to know he's smart. 

Doesn't hurt, but still.

 

 

 

"Do I make you _anxious_?"

Maria unties the blindfold. Banner grins, keeps his eyes shut. 

"O my enemy. Do I terrify?"

Maria bites his bottom lip. He groans.

"Yes," she says quietly. "You do."

Banner sighs, reaches out and knows by memory, by sound, by scent exactly where her face is, and cups her cheeks.

"Then, yes. You make me very, _very_ anxious, Director Hill."

"Good." She pushes herself off of him and zips up her uniform. "We have work to do."


End file.
